


The Sacred Art of Stealing

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very serious and in no way silly story in which the Doctor attempts to pinch Sarah Jane's companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacred Art of Stealing

The Doctor bounced around Sarah Jane's attic. She really wished he wouldn't, there was a lot of sensitive equipment in here.

"Brilliant! Look at them, they're brilliant! Pre-trained humans!"

Sarah couldn't help but agree. Luke, Maria and Clyde really were rather good.

"And they know about aliens, and they're all resourceful and clever. And the running, did you see them run just then?"

"Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor's enthusiasm was contagious, not least because he was the only sentient being in the universe who didn't think that Sarah's tendency to take fourteen year olds into potentially life-threatening situations was a teeny bit reckless.

"Can I have them?"

"What? No!"

"Not all of them, obviously. Maybe two of them, or even just the one. How about Maria? She's only tiny, you wouldn't even notice she was gone."

"I think her father might notice."

"Good point. Do you think I should ask him first?"

"No, Doctor, I don't think you should ask Alan Jackson if you can take his fourteen year old daughter travelling around the universe in a police box."

*

"What if I made you another K-9, then you could have that here to help you around the house, and with any alien invasions that come up, then I could take Luke with me."

"You want to swap a tin dog for my son?"

"Yes...was that a bit rude?"

*

"Clyde, do me a favour and go and stand inside that blue box for a minute."

"Clyde Langer, don't you move a muscle!"

"Oh, hello, Sarah Jane. Didn't see you standing there."

*

"I've been thinking-"

"I'm terrified."

"That seeing as you've been doing such a fantastic job training up Luke, Maria and Clyde that perhaps you could have a word with my friend Donna. I'm having terrible trouble with her. She slapped Davros last week! Across the face!"

"It sounds as though she's doing marvellously."

"That'd be a no, then?"

*

"Luke, how do you fancy a quick jaunt round the Milky Way?"

"Mum said that if any strange men offered to take me anywhere I was to say no."

"Excellent parental advice, that. But I'm sure she didn't mean me."

"She used your name."

"Ah."

*

"Are they old enough to go travelling yet?"

"They weren't when you asked last Tuesday."

"Luke, will you tell your mother that you're old enough for a quick trip to Mars."

"Mum-"

"No, you aren't."

"Right, I'll come back in a few years. Luke, make an effort to grow up more quickly."

*

"That must be enough time. Where are they?"

"You've missed them."

"Where have they gone?"

"Clyde and Luke are both members of UNIT, and Maria's gone travelling with a lovely young woman named Romana."

"..."

"Doctor? Doctor, are you alright? You've gone terribly pale."


End file.
